


We Have Great Chemistree

by prongsdamnyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Are you sensing a theme here?, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, it’s all just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsdamnyou/pseuds/prongsdamnyou
Summary: James loves Christmas so he puts up a tree at the earliest date possible and Lily thinks it’s all utterly ridiculous
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	We Have Great Chemistree

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i have a fluff problem. but alas, i don’t care

“This is absurd, James.”

“Don’t care,” James replied, still focused on his task.

“It’s still November!” Lily exclaimed.

“Still don’t care.”

“It’s literally the day after Thanksgiving. A day you claim to love by the way.” 

“I do love Thanksgiving,” James explained as he filled the Christmas tree stand with water, “I just love Christmas more. And you said I couldn’t listen to Christmas music until the day after Thanksgiving, so I don’t know what it is you want from me.”

“This isn’t just Christmas music, James. This is a tree. A very big tree. How did you even get it in here?” Lily was now resigned to the fact there would be no talking James out of this.

He looked up, finished with watering the tree, and gave her a grin, “With my prodigious strength, of course,” He flexed in that over the top, ridiculous way that he did everything in life.

“The lads helped, then?”

“Lily, is it not true that our greatest strength in this life is our friends?” He was still wearing that same stupid grin.

“Why did I marry you?” Lily asked as she tried, and failed, to hide the grin that was rapidly growing on her face.

“Must’ve been my irresistible charm,” James replied.

“Hmm…” Lily said, still trying to squash her smitten grin, “No I don’t think it was that.”

James stood up and took a step towards her, “Could it be that you’re using me for my body ?”

“No, not that either”

James walked over to her and put his hands on her hips to pull her close to him, “Married for money, then? Very shrewd of you, Mrs. Potter,” He whispered in her ear.

“Well, you know me,” she said, a bit breathless, “I’m nothing if not sensible.”

James hummed his agreement and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her chin to deepen the kiss. Lily was quite enjoying this turn of events until an unpleasant thought occurred to her. She leaned her forehead against his in order to put some distance between their lips, “Are they still here?” she asked.

James looked a bit confused that they were no longer kissing. “Who?”

Lily rolled her eyes, “Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I don’t want to be… interrupted.”

“Oh,” James’ face brightened, “No, I sent them away and told them that if they return today they will be met with a swift and painful death.”

“Saw this coming, did you?”

“Well,” his signature dumbass grin was back, “I wanted to be prepared, of course. It’s our first Christmas tree as a couple, thought we might want to… celebrate.”

“Well then, let’s celebrate,” Lily kissed him and this time, there were no interruptions


End file.
